tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Wilderness
}} __TOC__ Overview is a battlefield zone located on the continent Concordia of planet Foreas. It is the first battlefield zone a new character enters upon leaving the instanced Bootcamp zone. It is also the first place a player can interact with other players to form squads, trade items, etc. This area is generally the starting place for all characters, and features a sparse amount of enemies to allow new players to level easily. There are areas in which enemies are much stronger than new players (level 13 or higher), however, they are limited, and the monsters are for squad missions, which a squad of low level characters can take out the higher level mobs. There's also a high level instance in Wilderness called Guardian Prominence which is guarded by a couple of level 35 Thrax. However, you will not have to deal with this instance until you reach Plateau (around level 30-35), so stay away from the entrance or you will most likely get killed. Intel Recon ;Classified: :According to AFS Intelligence reports, the northern “Wilderness” region of Concordia holds several key Eloh artifacts. These artifacts seem to hold value to Bane forces and have been linked to their increased presence in the area. Currently, these artifacts are being guarded by the Foreans, but the AFS is stepping up its own security measures. :Primary priority for the region is to gather Eloh technology. Secondary priority is to eliminate any Bane targets of opportunity. Due to the challenges faced bringing the Foreans into the AFS, Command HQ believes this is a good opportunity to make it clear to them that they made the right decision by joining us in combating the Bane. Trainers |- | rowspan="2" | Foreas | rowspan="2" | Concordia | rowspan="2" | |Alia Das |biotechnician, commando, ranger, sapper, soldier, specialist | | | |- |Twin Pillars |biotechnician, commando, ranger, sapper, soldier, specialist | | | |} Armor vendors & Weapon vendors |- |rowspan="6" | Foreas |rowspan="6" | Concordia |rowspan="6" | |Alia Das |max equip level 5 | | | |- |Lower Eloh Creek |max equip level 10 | | | |- | Twin Pillars | max equip level 10 | | | |- | Wilderness L.Z. | max equip level 10 | | | |- | Ranja Gorge | max equip level 10 | | | |- | Daghda's Urn Village | max equip level 15 | | | |} Instances/Exits |- | rowspan="6" | Foreas | rowspan="6" | Concordia | rowspan="6" | | Instance Entrance | Caves of Donn | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Crater Lake Research Facility | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Guardian Prominence | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Pravus Research Facility | | | |- | cave | to Divide zone | | | |- | cave | to Divide zone | | | |} Points of Interest * Alia Caverns * Alia Das * Benefactor Ridge * Daghda's Urn * Daghda's Urn Village * Enigma Caverns * Gallman Meadow * Imperial Valley (CP) * Lake Corman * Lake Tinctuan * Landing Zone Outpost (CP) * Lower Eloh Creek * The Memory Tree * Memory Tree Hill * Monarch Grove * Pinhole Falls * Pinhole Falls Caverns * Ranja Caverns * Ranja Gorge * Ranja Trail * Stone Anvil * Twin Pillars Outpost * Upper Eloh Creek Contacts See mission list Logos shrines }}} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) | colspan="2" | *Caves of Donn debug = 2 namespace = category = Caves_of_Donn_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Caves of Donn ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) *Crater Lake Research Facility debug = 2 namespace = category = Crater_Lake_Research_Facility_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Crater Lake Research Facility ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) *Pravus Research Facility debug = 2 namespace = category = Pravus_Research_Facility_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Pravus Research Facility ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) *Guardian Prominence debug = 2 namespace = category = Guardian_Prominence_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Guardian Prominence ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) |}